


In the Dark of Night

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After escaping Malfoy Manor, Ron finds that he cannot leave Hermione alone. Set during Deathly Hallows. Could be considered a missing moment.Written for the Imagination Inspiration Drabble DriveInspiration...At Shell Cottage by LilyWMW





	In the Dark of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He couldn't sleep; the echos of Hermione's screams rattled his exhausted brain. Rolling onto his back, Ronald Weasley sighed deeply, staring at the ceiling.

_Just close your eyes and go to sleep_.

_That won't work! You shouldn't leave her alone; who knows what'll happen?_

Ron glanced over at Harry's bed and flipped the sheets off of himself after seeing that Harry was asleep. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, yanked on his clothes and then snatched up his surrogate wand, preparing to sneak out of the bedroom without waking his best mate. Successful, Ron closed the bedroom door and stood in the hallway of Bill's house, wondering where in the _hell_ Hermione was sleeping. He scanned the corridor, looking at the cracks between the door and the floor. Finally finding a crack emitting a faint light, Ron slowly headed towards that room; Hermione might still be up, reading. It wasn't likely after what she had to go through, but it was worth a shot in Ron's opinion.

Gently turning the doorknob, Ron let himself into the room. Hermione lay on the bed, sound asleep, the lantern in the corner still lit. Ron let out a soft breath as he moved closer to her. He watched her chest rise and fall gently, and then moved to sit on the edge of her bed. Her hair was falling into her face and Ron reached out to gently brush the hair back and behind her ear. Hermione's eyelids quivered slightly and Ron tensed up.

_Oh, you've done it now, Weasley. How in the bloody hell are you going to explain why you're here?_

Ron removed his hand and Hermione let out a slight groan.

'Ron,' she murmured.

Not thinking, Ron moved closer to her on the bed, cupping her cheek in his hand.

'I'm here, Hermione,' he whispered.

Hermione's eyelids snapped open and her dark brown eyes landed on him. Her eyes softened slightly after several seconds and she covered the hand on her cheek with her own.

_Oh shite. You were supposed to move that hand, Weasley!_

Ron cleared his throat as he looked at Hermione; the wound on her neck from Lestrange would leave a scar.

'Why aren't you in bed?' Hermione whispered.

Ron was torn between jumping up to run away, and throwing himself at her. Instead, he opted for moving his hand down her body to her waist and resting his head on her shoulder in a makeshift hug. Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around him, pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, her hands rubbing gently at his back. Ron let his tears fall on her shoulder as his entire body shook; Hermione continued to hold him close, murmuring endearments into his ear.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled several minutes later, trying to clamber off of Hermione. 'I'm ... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I just ... I just ...'

Ron trailed off as he struggled to extract himself from Hermione, but Hermione wouldn't let him go.

'Why are you sorry, Ron?' she whispered gently, letting him get far enough away that she could caress his cheek.

Ron looked at her and shrugged slightly.

'For falling apart on your shoulder. Not something I do,' he murmured.

Hermione shook her head.

'No, it's not,' she admitted. 'But why did you?'

Ron gaped at her.

'You don't know. How I could be so stupid? Of _course_ you don't know! Why would you?' he cursed at himself, struggling half-heartedly to get away, but Hermione held him in place.

'Ron --' she whispered.

Ron shook his head.

'You don't know,' he repeated.

'Then let me know,' said Hermione, grabbing at his arms.

Ron looked at her and swallowed slightly, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat; it only made it harder. Taking what was supposed to be a calming breath, Ron leant closer to Hermione.

'Don't kill me for this,' he murmured.

'Never,' she whispered.

That was all the permission he needed. Ron closed the distance between them, gently brushing his lips against Hermione's, nearly moaning when Hermione's lips moved against his. When they finally parted, Ron felt extremely light-headed, but rested his forehead against Hermione's.

'So _that's_ what you meant,' she breathed.

Ron cleared his throat.

'Not quite,' he replied. 'What I really meant was that I thought I lost you.'

'You've still got me, Ron,' Hermione whispered. 'Always have.'

Ron brushed back her hair and kissed her nose.

'Good.'


End file.
